Tormentor of the Small
by quiet liban
Summary: A KJ ficlet. 3rd Chapter Up finished ::She followed the whiteblonde figure around the corner:: She was warned not to approach him after the trial...
1. Hate is Love

DISCLAIMER: Hey you can sue if you want but its not like I have any money.Kel and Joren and Raoul and Buchard in fact all characters in this belong to Tamora Pierce. (Damn it.not mine ::sad puppy dog face::) The plot.well it's not entirely original, nothing ever is but I'm going to take credit for it. (for now any way if it's crap I'll blame it on my good twin) Also the character's may be slightly OOC.I'm not sure. They could be. it *is* a K/J fic.  
  
Tormentor of the Small: Hate Is Love  
  
She followed the white-blonde figure around the corner. She knew that she shouldn't, was warned not to, but she wasn't going to challenge him. She just wanted to looked into the sapphire blue eyes of the morally bankrupt bastard that paid other men to do his dirty work.  
  
"Joren," she said his name, it felt bitter in her mouth. She despised this pathetic creature that was classified as a man.  
  
He turned, blue eyes cold as glaciers as he recognised her. She was disgusted at herself for even half-considering that it might be possible for him to change as he had said over and over again.  
  
"What do you want Mindelan?" his tones were emotionless, and his face was blank. She suppressed a thought of ironic humour. He called her the Lump.  
  
"Just to know why," she answered calmly. Rage was boiling up inside her, she wanted to challenge him so badly. What she wouldn't do to gut him with her glaive.  
  
He smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Why?"  
  
She wasn't sure if he was asking her why she wanted to know or asking himself why he always behaved the way he did towards her. He sighed and ran his fingers through his long blonde locks. When he looked up his eyes did not meet hers.  
  
"You know I meant it," he paused.  
  
Kel was confused the way he said it wasn't angry or harsh. It was sad, like the last dying breath of an elderly lady.  
  
"I meant every word of it. When I said that you were pretty enough to make a good wife for some one."  
  
Now Kel was really confused, she remembered that conversation. "What does that have to do with the way you've treated me all these years?"  
  
This time he looked into her hazel eyes. She was scared of what she saw, it wasn't what she expected. She never imagined looking in to Joren's eyes to she that particular emotion in them. She expected to she passion yes, but passionate hate. Not.she was scared to label it. As if giving it a name would make it more real, more solid.  
  
"At first, it was really hate. I mean I still believe that a woman has no place in combat, but something changed. I don't know, I guess I just don't understand why you would go through so much pain and torture. If I was a girl, I know I wouldn't," he sighed again.  
  
Kel desperately wanted to get back on solid ground, ground that she was used to. "Such a pity you're not, you're much prettier than me," she commented. Hoping maybe that he would get riled up at her calling him a pretty boy.  
  
"That's not true, Keladry."  
  
Kel instantly regretted it, getting compliments from Cleon was one thing, but from Joren it was a completely different matter.  
  
"Don't, okay. Why should I believe that the way you treat me is some perverse display of affection?"  
  
"You know what they say," he smiled weakly. Kel immediately wished he would do something that was more like him. The Joren she knew and hated, the Joren that she fought her battle against first-year hazing.  
  
"No actually, I don't."  
  
"Hate is love without affection."  
  
Kel thought about what he had just said. Hate is love. She knew she hated Joren, there was no doubt, but loved. never, even if he could change.  
  
"Sorry but I don't believe that," looking past him at the wall, she studied the stone-brick pattern, trying to think of a way to change the subject or leave. This was not what she wanted to find out.  
  
"What about you always want what you can't have?" he smiled this time, more seductively than sad and more like his old self.  
  
Kel felt more comfortable now, as he was playing his role properly.  
  
She laughed, it was an empty hollow sound. Not at all like her normal laugh, which always sounded like genuine joy. "If I don't believe that you treat me like shit because you love me, what makes you think that I'll believe that you want me."  
  
"What? You don't trust my word?" he gave a mock offended look.  
  
"No," she answered plainly, turning to leave.  
  
She took a step, before his voice rang out behind her. "I believe my honour is insulted and demand a duel," Kel turned, her eyes wide. This was what she was warned not to do.  
  
Kel bit her tongue, holding back the retort that came immediately to mind. "You're not serious."  
  
"Now. You choose the weapon, meet in practice courts after the next bell."  
  
"Or."  
  
"I'll make it an official challenge," Joren answered sweetly.  
  
"No tricks?" Kel asked cautiously.  
  
"I swear by my love for you."  
  
"How about something I believe in, like your love for yourself?"  
  
Joren glared at her. Glaciers forming out of his eyes. "If it would make you happy my love," he answered. * 


	2. Determination and Proof

DISCLAIMER: Hey you can sue if you want but its not like I have any money.Kel and Joren and Raoul and Buchard in fact all characters in this belong to Tamora Pierce. (Damn it...not mine ::sad puppy dog face::) The plot...well it's not entirely original, nothing ever is but I'm going to take credit for it. (for now any way if it's crap I'll blame it on my good twin) Also the characters may be slightly OOC...I'm not sure. They could be...it *is* a K/J fic. Also this is set before/during Squire (the trial was during Squire right?) may not seem like it but trust me it is. (or at least *meant* to be)  
  
Tormentor of the Small: Determination and Proof  
  
Joren waited at the practice could, testing the staffs in the racks. He should have known she would choose the staff being the closest weapon to her yamani glaive. He held the wooden stick in his hand, it was the right weight and height for him, but he knew it wasn't his best weapon.  
  
He knew that she wouldn't believe that he loved her. Sometimes he wasn't even sure. At first he thought it was pure attraction, even that baffled him. It took him a long time to admit it to himself. Now he knew he couldn't deny it anymore. He did love her, everything. Even that she had risked repeated her page years to find her maid. He also knew that he didn't deserve her, and that she would never feel the same way.  
  
He looked up from the staff rack. She had arrived; her brown hair was clipped back somehow, so it wouldn't get in her dreamy hazel eyes. Her jaw was set in a grim line of determination.  
  
"Let's get this over with."  
  
He grabbed his chosen staff, and faced her in the starting stance. Joren made the first move, trying to disarm her. Narrowly missing her wrist while she tried a sweep. He blocked, their staffs locked together. He tried to back her against the wall. She tried for a trap. Joren blocked and tried to disarm her again but failed. Circling, they watched each other. She was guarded, sweat beads started to form on her forehead.  
  
"I love you," he whispered as he tried for a trap and was blocked. Kel followed her block with a quick and fast attack. Her staff hit his wrist; he struggled to keep concentration as pain flooded his brain. No, he was not going to let her win. He had to prove to her the he truly did love her.  
  
He feinted towards her wrist and followed but with a sweep. His staff slamming against her ankle. She let out an involuntary gasp of pain. Next he tried for disarmament, succeeding mildly as her grip loosened and fell from her upper arm.  
  
Quickly he darted in as she fumbled to get her hold back.  
  
He held his staff against her next as he pushed her against the wall. Her staff had fallen from her hands and had made a clattering sound as it hit the ground of the practice courts.  
  
She tried to push him away with her now free hand but he dropped his staff grabbing her hand and pinning them against the wall about her head. Joren breathed in her scent; it smelled like sweat and lavender. He kissed her lips, and felt her shocked lips splutter against his. It wasn't the most romantic kiss in the world, but he knew it was the only kiss he would ever get from her.  
  
He drew back to look at her expression, he imagined seeing disgust mixed with horror.  
  
Instead he saw wonder, and was shocked when she relaxed against him. He let go of her arms. They circled around his neck. Not to choke him, but to embrace him.  
  
Gently she moved her head forward towards him, and kissed him tentatively. Lengthening and deepening the kiss and his arms wrapped around her waist and brought her closer to him. He felt her soft warm body against him. Kel didn't cringe or break away instead she stayed in his arms, her head resting against his warm shoulder.  
  
Joren couldn't resist, it felt so right. Her being in his arms, he would admit to anyone that they had hated each other for their entire relationship, but it was true.  
  
"I love you Keladry," he whispered softly in her ear.  
  
Suddenly she when stiff against him, it was like he was holding a statue. She pulled away wordlessly and left.  
  
*  
  
I realise that they (being Keladry and Joren) are out of character but please forgive me I've read this over and over and I haven't had any other inspiration. Also forgive typos, grammar and spelling.  
  
Thanks go to Psycho Lioness13, Rowana Silvakisma, Shadowcat15, Fugitive, Pietersite, White Phoenix Erialis, RoseGodess9, An anonymous geek, Evilstrawberry and Armiel for the reviews. I really appreciate them and they boost my ever-expanding ego... 


	3. Regret

DISCLAIMER: Hey you can sue if you want but its not like I have any money.Kel and Joren and Raoul and Buchard in fact all characters in this belong to Tamora Pierce. (Damn it...not mine ::sad puppy dog face::) The plot...well it's not entirely original, nothing ever is but I'm going to take credit for it. (for now any way if it's crap I'll blame it on my good twin) Also the characters may be slightly OOC...I'm not sure. They could be...it *is* a K/J fic. Also this is set before/during Squire (the trial was during Squire right?) may not seem like it but trust me it is. (or at least *meant* to be)  
  
Tormentor of the Small: Regret  
  
Kel was woken by a racket outside her room. There were voices yelling loudly. Distress plagued their tones. The bashing on her door was loud and incessant. She opened the door to a white haired man.  
  
Kel shut her ears to the abuse the man was spouting at her. Someone was dead...Kel shook her head.  
  
Raoul had opened his door and was talking to the man who she realised, had not white hair but blonde.  
  
Then it struck her. This man was Lord Buchard of Stone Mountain. Joren's father.  
  
Kel was somehow aware that Joren was dead before the full realisation hit her as she closed the door.  
  
Joren was dead. Her tormentor of so many years was dead.  
  
Then she remembered that day. The day where she had decided to track him down, to find out why he had done all the things he did. She remembered that he wasn't just her tormentor, but her lover. She remembered her duel against him and how he was more determined to win than she was.  
  
She respected him for that small instant. Respected him and loathed him, now the chamber had killed him.  
  
Maybe if she had let herself understand him, or let herself love him the chamber would have let him live...  
  
Then she remembered all the cruel things he had done, would have done.  
  
Love alone never changed a person. She wondered what the chamber had done to him.  
  
Her adversary, her opposite and her regret.  
  
*  
  
THE END  
  
Sad, he died in the end. Oh well...  
  
Rowana Silvakisma: I'm glad you think so. I'm still not sure, I think they were pretty OOC still. Hope Kel wasn't too much in this chapter.  
  
Dracorium: Awww, thank you. That was really nice of you. I'm glad you liked it.  
  
An anonymous geek: Thank you so much. (Gee, that was a creative thank you, but thanks all the same.)  
  
Evilstrawberry: I always confuse myself, and everybody else. Oh well. I think Joren was heaps OOC in the last chapter, but I couldn't figure out a way to stop it so I left it.  
  
RoseGoddess9: Sorry the OOCnes made you gag, I feel like getting defensive, but I won't. Thanks for taking the time to review and I did warn that the characters were OOC. (I lied. I got a tiny bit defensive. Sorry, but thanks anyway)  
  
Brittany: Thanks, I glad you think the OOCness made them more human. . . once again thanks.  
  
Reviews are wonderful things. I really do appreciate them. 


End file.
